


Love in times of online classes

by ethereal_dejavu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 97 line, F/F, and they were ROOMMATES, for the 97 line enthusiasts, i miss haseul, yvesoul idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_dejavu/pseuds/ethereal_dejavu
Summary: Never in her whole life did Jinsoul think she would live through a worldwide pandemic but here she was, stuck in her house with her roommate because of the quarantine, they weren't really quarantined yet but it was bound to happen plus she loved her roommate so she wasn’t complaining about that part, just literally everything else.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first langueage pls forgive any errors

Never in her whole life did Jinsoul think she would live through a worldwide pandemic but here she was, stuck in her house with her roommate because of the quarantine, they weren't really quarantined yet but it was bound to happen plus she loved her roommate so she wasn’t complaining about that part, just literally everything else. Classes had been postponed two weeks ago when the first cases were announced and now classes were going to be online. They hadn’t even managed to start the semester and now everything was going to be online, she’s lucky she didn’t end up selling her laptop like she wanted or else she wouldn’t have a way to survive this. She hoped their internet was good enough so that both she and Sooyoung could “go” to classes. 

After two weeks of not doing much and just spending her time with her roommate classes were finally starting and she was not ready for them.

She checks out her phone, 9 am, she could stay in bed for a little more, her first class today was at eleven so she didn’t have to hurry. She could hear her roommate in the shower, which meant she couldn't use the bathroom just yet. Another excuse to stay in bed for a little longer. 

She answered a couple of texts she had and checked her mails. Almost all her professors had sent out the information for their online classes, she cringed as she saw that her music theory professor had already sent out the groups in which they’ll be working this semester. Jo Haseul and Lee Eunwoo. She thinks the name Haseul is familiar but she’s not sure she can put a face to the name. 

After fifteen minutes her tummy started growling so she finally decided to get out of bed, just in time as she saw Sooyoung getting out of the bathroom.

She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, still in her pajamas she started making breakfast. She was craving pancakes but didn't have the motivation to do them so she ended up making toast with eggs, and two cups of coffee. Her roommate got cranky without her morning coffee.

“Jinsoul I’m going out today,” said Sooyoung finally making her way into the kitchen, dressed up for the occasion with her hair still wet. Jinsoul as always ignored the warmness she felt seeing her and just frowned at her words.

“what do you mean you’re going out, we’re in the middle of a pandemic”

“you are aware that I'm going back to work this week right?” Sooyoung said as a matter of fact and Jinsoul just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders “I'm just going grocery shopping so make a list fast” paper and a pen were thrown at her while her roommate took a sip of her coffee and started eating an apple. 

“do we even have money, you know I’m not working and they probably won't pay me this month” it at moments like this that she’s glad she spent all her high school days with her nose in her notebooks so that paying tuition now wasn't a worry, she just had to worry about literally everything else now that she won't be getting a paycheck by the end of the month. They’re lucky that at least Sooyoung was going back to work since she worked at a small convenience store but she only worked on weekends and they had closed for two weeks to work out how they’ll proceed from now on which meant that her salary alone would not be enough for them to survive longer than two months. Hopefully, things would setter before that. 

She, however, hasn’t been working for three weeks and she probably wouldn't be working any time soon, that's what working at a cinema does to you. 

“I have some money still, and we already paid all our bills of this month right” Jinsoul nodded “so that’s why we’re making a list, plus I’m thinking of ways to make bank during this trying times I just need Heejin’s help”

“I’m not even going to ask,” Jinsoul said. She started writing the list of things Sooyoung should get so they wouldn’t have to go out again, she put on the basic things they got every month plus every possible ingredient they’ll need in case they wanted to bake something, which she was a hundred percent sure was happening because now their youtube recommendation on their tv was full of baking videos Sooyoung had binge-watched this past weekend. She also put in milk and yogurt after seeing Sooyoung look for them but ending up empty-handed. 

“ok is done” she handed it to her roommate and focused on finishing her breakfast.

“well, I see you didn't put any snack on it so I’ll just get whatever I like” Jinsoul couldn't help but smile at that, she knew it was coming and she knew there was no way in arguing with her roommate, still she couldn't help but respond.

“what do you mean, we can’t go wasting our money on snacks”

“you say that now but you’re going to be thankful when next week once we’re really quarantined, you have ice cream and cookies to eat when you’re craving it and don’t say it’s not happening because I know you” _yeah you do_ , she thought to herself

“ugh ok, but bring sweets and salty snacks or I won’t let you in”

“deal”

Once Sooyoung was out she washed the dishes they used and put on the tv, searching through the channels she ended up putting on a harry potter marathon in the background while playing animal crossing. She still had one hour till class so she wasn’t worried

____

Her class ended up being super short because the professor only wanted to see how everyone was doing and explain how things will go on from now, meaning that she was free before noon. She decided to make lunch since there was still no sign from Sooyoung, she knows she probably went to her wok to talk to the coworker she was into before actually going grocery shopping, so making lunch for the both of them seemed like a good way to spend her time. Ever since she stopped going out she took the habit of cooking, Sooyoung usually helping her, they had tried out countless different recipes, some of which she swore to never do again, either because they took way too much time, were too expensive or just weren't as tasty as she imagined.

She even made a menu for the week, that way she didn’t have to think about what to cook, but sometimes Sooyoung wanted something last minute and who was she to deny anything to her roommate. 

It seemed like Sooyoung had a timer on herself because just as she was done with the food she heard the keys of the door and saw a struggling Sooyoung make her way inside with her arms full of grocery bags. 

“Why didn’t you call me to help you out,” she said taking some of the bags out of Sooyoung's hands and leaving them on their counter.

“This is the only exercise I’m doing during this months so let me have it”

“you’re dumb” Jinsoul couldn't help the smile that made her way to her lips, Sooyoung always had a dumb answer to everything and it never failed to make her smile. 

The put everything away together, moving in between each other in a weird rhythm and synchronization that you only get after living with someone for as long as they have. It was beautiful and Jinsoul had to ignore what it meant that they were as domestic with each other as they are right now because she knows Sooyoung likes her coworker. Still, she can’t help but want this moment to be forever. Just her and Sooyoung, talking and laughing as they put everything away.

After eating lunch Sooyoung claimed the living room for her online class which meant that she would have to take her room, gabbing two glasses of water she put one in front of Sooyoung and unconsciously gave her a kiss on the head “do well” she told her as she went to her room. She missed the way Sooyoung smiled at the gesture and how her cheeks were suddenly warmer than before. 

Her music history professor was her favorite so far, she seemed to really know her shit and how to teach, which was always a nice bonus. It was kind of inspiring hearing her talk about the contents the way she did. She was in the middle of the class when she noticed her. Jo Haseul, she asked something about whether attendance was mandatory or they’ll record these classes because she had a scheduling problem that she was still trying to fix. She sounded familiar she’s sure she had her in the past semester and it looks like she has at least two classes with her now. She sounded responsible, which was a good thing since she would have to spend the entire semester dealing with her, she hoped she was as nice as she sounded. 

She only had 10 minutes before her next class so she quickly went to the bathroom and to get another glass of water, Sooyoung was still on her computer, so she guesses she was either still on the same class, she tries to remember if she had any three hours classes and made a mental note to make some snacks next week because she knows how tedious those classes are as well as to copy Sooyoung’s schedule next to her, just for reference.

She was finally free by 7 pm, Mondays were the only day where she had this many classes and until this late so if she could survive today she should be ok for the rest of the week. 

She was ready to go see Sooyoung when she appeared on her door frame. 

“are you done for today?” she asked, she seemed sadder that before, she wonders if anything had happened during class. She knows Sooyoung sometimes has a hard time when she doesn’t know people in her classes so she guesses online classes would be a little harder for her.

“yeah” she made her way to Sooyoung, putting her hands on her arms and rubbing her forearms to offer comfort, she knows it helps Sooyoung open up “is something wrong?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Sooyoung was barely taller than her but whenever something happened she always looked so small, she cant help but want to protect her from the world.

“of course, how about we eat something first, you can lay down if you want and I’ll be right back?”

“no, is ok, let’s go eat”

She tried to think what could be wrong that made Sooyoung so sad all of a sudden while preparing something quick to eat, things were alright earlier, she was even happy after going out. She could feel her roommate’s eyes on her and she knew Sooyoung knew she was trying to figure out what had happened.

“is her birthday tomorrow” 

“oh honey,” Jinsoul said practically throwing herself at Sooyoung to hug her, she didn’t know Sooyoung’s mom but she knew their story, she knew her dad threw her out of the house when she told them she was gay and how her mom sided with him, how after a little over a year her mom came back looking for her to ask for forgiveness and how now after a month of Sooyoung getting her mom back she died in an accident. Sooyoung had told her after she found her crying their first year rooming together on the day of her death anniversary. They weren’t really friends back then, not yet but that was one of the reasons they grew closer. Jinsoul consoling a crying barely eighteen-year-old Sooyoung who missed her mom more than anything. She’s wasn’t ready to admit it yet then but that was the moment she swore to do anything in her power to give Sooyoung all the love she deserved. Whatever way that meant.

“I knew it was her birthday tomorrow I didn't forget but I can’t go see her because everything that's happening and is the first time I won't go so I can't tell her everything that's happened this year...” 

Jinsoul didn't say anything and just held a crying Sooyoung into her arms, just like she’s been doing for the last years.

After her tears cease enough that she could go to the room by herself Jinsoul wiped the teardrops from her cheeks and gave her a forehead kiss “go to bed, I’ll bring tea and we can cuddle until tomorrow”

And that’s how they spent their night, oddly enough Sooyoung loved being the big spoon when feeling down, Jinsoul thinks is because she wants to hold on to something, that she gets scared Jinsoul will go away if she doesn't hold her and she understands, she takes her hands from around her waist and intertwines their fingers reassuring Sooyoung that she’s not going anywhere. 

They spent the next day glued to each other, Sooyoung was feeling clingier than usual and Jinsoul couldn’t really blame her so she just let her be. She had her by her side during her two morning classes and even went in as Sooyoung to one of her classes, the only one that wasn’t recorded, making sure to take enough notes so she wouldn’t get lost.

They ordered delivery because Sooyoung didn’t want to leave the bed and ate in bed while watching we bare bears, Sooyoung’s not so guilty pleasure.

The next couple of days was better, Sooyoung was back to herself and she seemed happy, apparently, she had been texting her crush and as much as a part of her told her that she should be jealous she just wanted Sooyoung to be happy and loved and if this girl gave her that, then really what was she supposed to do. 

___________

Thursdays were the only day she had to get up early for classes, she had three continuous classes and then all of the afternoon free, worst of it all is that she had the elective where they would be working on groups the entire semester, at least it was only a once a week class so she wouldn't have to deal with her group mates that much, or so she thought. 

Sooyoung woke up exceptionally early that day, Jinsoul is pretty sure is because of her but she doesn't dwell on that thought for long, she can smell breakfast and she wanted to kiss her roommate because she wasn't in the mood to do breakfast that early and she was just going to grab cookies and juice and go back to her room for class. Instead, she woke up to Sooyoung putting pancakes, how did she know she was craving them she's not sure, with berries in a plate, an orange juice, and coffee. It looked really yummy.

"Hey you're awake I was about to bring you breakfast for your class"

"Why are you awake this early, you don't have classes today" she tried to take some of the berries from the place but Sooyoung quickly slapped her hand away. 

"wait till is ready," she told her with a serious face, it was more of a cute face but she couldn't tell her that "I couldn't sleep so I thought I could make breakfast for the both of us, you're always the one to do it so I wanted to do it for once"

"you're too nice" she answered with a smile, Sooyoung could be so attentive when she wanted, it was one of the things she liked about her, how she this aura where you would think she was cold and insensitive but it was the opposite, at least with Jinsoul, she's sure she's only like that with a few people and Jinsoul considers herself lucky to be able to see the real Sooyoung on a daily basis.

"I know, now go to your room so I can bring you your breakfast like I wanted before you ruined my plan"

To say that breakfast tasted better would be an understatement, even her class seemed better thanks to Sooyoung. 

It was 11 am and she was already tired, she didn’t really expect for online classes to be just as exhausting as normal classes but here she was, it was the last class of the day, after this, she could go bother Sooyoung before she had to go to work, she just had to make it through another hour and a half and she was free for the rest of the day. 

Her music theory teacher was ok enough except for the fact that she already gave them homework, they had to pick a music style and do a PowerPoint presentation, where they recorded their voices explaining everything. At least they didn’t have to actually present it to the entire class so that was a nice bonus, what wasn’t nice however was that she had to work with her group mates already. She hadn’t expected to have to do that so soon. 

For the last 20 minutes, the professor put them all in their respective groups to get to know each other and to start organizing their ideas, that’s when she first interacted with her. Jo Haseul seemed to know her way around music and she had a lot of ideas for what they could do, Jinsoul couldn’t help but think that she sounded cute and she wondered if she was as pretty as her voice was, Jinsoul herself was giving her own ideas and all their other groupmate did was to tell him what part to do and he’ll send it, which to be honest wasn't the worst thing her could say but still. He wasn’t as good as Haseul sounded.

It seemed like Haseul didn't like the dude though cause when he was talking she got a private message from her.

From Haseul to Me: I’ve worked with him before he’s very mediocre

From Me to Haseul: ugh, I hate people like him

From Haseul to Me: yeah you gave me that impression, here’s my number, so we can actually work on this later xx-xxx-xxx

Jinsoul sends Haseul a text so she could save her number and they talked a little more during the zoom reunion until the professor ended the class. Maybe she could make a friend this semester, she had no choice but to talk to Haseul but she gets the impression that she doesn’t need to be forced to want to talk to her.

She spent the rest on the evening bothering Sooyoung until she had to leave for work, and texting Haseul every time she remembered a different music style so they could brainstorm until they found something both of them liked, she also sent her a couple of music memes and was very happy to find that Haseul actually enjoyed them not like Sooyoung that always called her a nerd for laughing at them, she knows Sooyoung doesn't mean it in a bad way but is nice having someone enjoy some of the things she enjoys.

Sooyoung ended up getting home almost at 11 pm, Jinsoul thought she was going to be free relatively early so she tried to wait for her while playing Animal Crossing, she’s not sure when she fell asleep all she knows is that at some point she heard a soft “Jinsoul” and how strong arms carried her to her room. 

She was barely awake when Sooyoung put her on her bed “you’re home” was all she said, she couldn't quite open her eyes but she knew Sooyoung had sat down on her bed next to her. Her tiredness got the best of her so all she could do was look at Sooyoung with half-opened eyes.

“you didn’t have to wait for me” she could feel her roommate's hands on her face fixing her hair and she unconsciously rubs her face on her.

“I wanted to, there’s food on the oven”

“thanks, go back to sleep” she’s not sure if she imagined or not but she thinks she felt Sooyoung kissing her cheeks before leaving the room, she was too tired to do anything and went back to sleep, dreaming of short hair and soft eyes looking at her like she put the stars in the sky.

__________

Talking to Haseul was surprisingly easy and more often than not they would just talk about random stuff, like how Haseul had a little sister that called her every day because she missed her, or how annoying their groupmate was or just send the other a random song that belonged to the theme they had picked. Jinsoul didn't even realize when she started to look forward to Haseul’s text about how boring her classes were and how she was procrastinating working on their assignment but she didn't blame her at all, they had the structure of what they’ll do ready they just had to finish it so they could take their time, they had a month to do it after all so it was ok. 

It didn’t take long for Haseul to notice that they also had Music History together, so they often compared notes or talked about their professor, it didn't go unnoticed for Jinsoul how Haseul said she thought their professor was attractive, meaning she was not straight, Jinsoul was so happy she didn’t lose her streak of only befriending gay people she even told Sooyoung about it “do you even know what this girl looks like” was all she said “you can't be crushing on someone you don't even know” she’s not sure why Sooyoung would say that since she was pretty sure she wasn’t crushing so she decided to ignore it and tell Haseul she also thought the same. They also found out about their shared love for Animal Crossing so they would spend even more time talking to each other, she’s not saying Haseul is a bad influence on her but it happened more than once that she would text her during class instead of paying attention now also sending her random AC stuff. Maybe online classes weren’t as bad as she thought in the beginning.

Sooyoung had thrown herself to her classes and work, meaning she didn’t see her as much, she knows she had taken extra hours at work because Jinsoul wasn’t working and she couldn't help but feel guilty, she had to find a way to make money during this quarantine but she wasn't sure how, Sooyoung was going to do commissions for people to make money before they told her she could take extra hours and she thought about doing the same but her art skills were not the best, she had tried drawing a couple of things but maybe she should just stick to her classes. Chaewon has suggested streaming herself playing video games and how she could start playing with Hyejoo, Chaewon’s girlfriend, that had a lot of followers, to make herself known but she didn’t really play any of the games Hyejoo did. 

She told Chaewon she would consider it but for now, she had to get out of bed. She thought she would love the weekends again since classes were back but it only meant spending half of the day alone because Sooyoung worker till 4.30 and for her luck turns out that Haseul also works til that time giving her all the morning to be by herself boring out of her life.

She played Animal Crossing with Chaewon while they talked more about how making a twitch account would work “you got Hyejoo to help you and I’m sure Sooyoung can get Heejin to give you a shout out too, people are bored during this quarantine non-quarantine and some people are rich so they give out money just because so think about it, if you get anything in a month then we’ll think of something else”

Chaewon was very convincing so she could give it a try “ok, I’ll try it, will I need to buy anything” 

“I’ll drop off some stuff Hyejoo doesn't use anymore”

“thanks tell her I owe her”

“I want cookies!” she could hear Hyejoo voice shouting in the background and she laughed out loud, she missed the girls a lot and she would be making cookies for the both of them so they can have when Chaewon comes to drop their things.

She couldn't help but be a little excited over doing this, and if it worked out then she could help out with some money again, she still had some money on her debit card that she was saving for Sooyoung's birthday so maybe with this new thing, she wouldn't have to spend it yet. It was barely noon but she texted Haseul about her new plans, she knows she probably won’t see the text but she still wanted to tell her. Sharing random things with her had become a habit in a really short time, she thought that she should be worried about how easy things were with Haseul but she didn’t really have the energy to think what it could mean. 

It wasn't even five minutes after that that she got a text back. 

_that sounds exciting, I'll be your first viewer_ \- it read, Jinsoul felt warm all over and smiled at the phone, if Sooyoung were around she would most definitely tease her about it.

_my friend convinced me and I do have some free time because I'm not working_

_aren't you working right now why are you on your phone_

[seul] I'm on my break don't worry about it 

_do you wanna play AC when you get home?_

[seul] yes I played with my sister yesterday and I have a lot of stuff for you to catalog 

_nice, I'm so close to a five-star island_

They continued texting for the rest of Haseul’s break until she had to go back to work, Jinsoul started working on lunch, she knew she would eat by herself today but she also knew Sooyoung always ate whenever she got home from work so she made enough for the both of them. 

Sooyoung ended up getting home almost at 6 pm because apparently she stayed talking with the girl she liked after their shift ended which was to be expected since it happened very often now, not that she had a problem with that or anything. She also got Haseul’s text about being home just as she was done serving her roommate the food she made. So she grabbed her switch and went to her room to play. 

"How was your shift?" Jinsoul asked as soon as they connected via voice chat, they used to just use the keyboard but they grew annoyed by it in no time so they would now talk while playing.

“slow, but my favorite coworker was there so it was ok”

“I miss my coworkers” she muttered, It was true, she missed Vivi and Jungeun a lot, they texted sometimes but it wasn't the same, she wasn’t the biggest fan of her job but they always made it better.

“Have you heard anything about work?” Haseul asked, she told her about the whole deal with her work in one of their gaming sessions where Haseul had also confided in her on how she had the same problem with her second job, how Haseul managed to work two jobs before all of this happened plus attend her classes is beyond Jinsoul but if anyone is capable of doing it, it's most definitely Haseul.

“nothing”

“I’m sorry”

“'s ok”

They played for a while talking about which villagers they wanted and how Haseul wanted all the boys to leave because “girls are just better” Jinsoul just laughed at her agreeing, she thinks she heard Sooyoung walking around and a part of her wanted to go see her but she also didn’t want to stop talking with Haseul. She decided to play for a little longer since she had her roommate with her all the time but only had Haseul for a few hours. They were quietly cataloging stuff when Haseul mentioned it out of nowhere.

“how do you get over someone?”

“mm” was all Jinsoul could say, she knew, of she thought at least that Haseul was kind of dating her coworker but maybe she was wrong.

“I really like my coworker, the one I told you about and for a second I thought she maybe felt something too but she talks about her roommate a lot, I'm pretty sure she’s in love with her but I don't know if she’s aware of it”

“that’s rough but honestly, I'm on the same boat, so I don’t know to help”

“who do you like, you never mentioned liking someone?” Haseul’s voice had changed a little, her tone was suddenly different but she didn’t know why.

“my roommate but she's coincidentally into one of her coworkers too and is ok I just want her to be happy and this girl makes her happy so…” Jinsoul hoped she that come out as helpless as she thought it did “apparently being into a coworker is a lot more common that I thought”

“well, maybe we should just date each other”

“maybe we should”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung is a mess and a half

Sooyoung doesn't know what the fuck she’s doing, she feels more lost than ever. On one hand, there’s online classes, which she doesn't really want to talk about, despite the fact that she really should, she hasn’t told anyone that she’s been skipping classes this week because it all feels too much. And on the other hand, is work, she most definitely thinks they should not be working seeing how shit’s only getting worse but, they have to live some way or another. 

Jinsoul’s no longer bringing money to their apartment but they still have to pay all their bills so the very obvious solution was taking extra hours at work, but work was so stressful the only thing that makes everything worth is getting home to Jinsoul and whenever she has shifts with Haseul. 

Speaking of Haseul, Sooyoung was currently on her way to work, it was 7:45 am and her shift started at 8, she hated opening shifts because she had to get out of bed early but it also meant she actually had time in the afternoon to do whatever she wanted, aka spend time lazing around with Jinsoul, she used to have closing shifts on the weekend but it meant less time for her, getting home to an already sleep Jinsoul and being awfully tired the next day, so she took Haseul’s advice and asked instead for only opening shifts on weekends, it also meant seeing her crush every single weekend for at least 16 hours. She wasn’t complaining about that part. 

When she went to change into her uniform Haseul was already done and just waiting until it was time to clock in. She smiled at her as she passed her by and maybe she changed faster than usual just to talk to her for a little while but there’s no way to prove that. 

“did you get home too late yesterday?” she asked sitting in front of Haseul, they stayed talking yesterday after their shift for a lot longer than she expected. She had wanted to tell Haseul to text her once she got home but she didn't have the balls to do it, at least it gave her an easy topic to start talking to her today.

“not really, is just a fifteen-minute walk from here“

“good”

“God I’m so sleepy I stayed up until so late playing yesterday”

“my roommate does that sometimes but she doesn't have to get up early” more than once she’s passed in front on Jinsoul’s room late at night on her way to the bathroom only to see her light still on, and when she goes inside is more often than not that her switch is still on her hands but she’s fast asleep god knows since what hour. She has to ignore the way she always looked the prettiest when sleeping and just turn everything off and make sure she’s got a blanket on her. 

“Yeah, my friend somehow convinced me to stay on for 10 minutes that ended up being like two hours”

When it was finally time to clock in both Haseul and Sooyoung made their way into the little machine and Sooyoung had to try out like five times because the thing wouldn't read her fingerprint. She swears it only happens to her. 

"maybe you're fired," Haseul said, trying not to laugh at how the wrong beep made a mocking sound everytime Sooyoung tried to clock in.

"ha ha very funny I swear this shit happens every time" she mentioned trying one more time.

Haseul just made her move to the side taking her place in front of the device "let me try" and just like that the paper showing Haseul had successfully clocked in came out almost as if it was making fun of Sooyoung.

"is fuck sooyoung day I guess" 

"don't be so crude. I'll see you in an hour when you finally manage to clock in" she said leaving her to deal with it by herself. Sooyoung couldn't help but stare at her while she made her way to the front counter and only tried to make the machine work once Haseul was out of her view. Of course, now it worked the first time, almost as if it was made on purpose so she would embarrass herself in front of the pretty girl she liked.

They spent the rest of the shift working and talking whenever it got slow, which as much as Sooyoung thought people weren’t going out as much now it seemed like that was not the case because it was very rare for them to be able to talk at all during the shift, and yes Sooyoung was a little disappointed. 

Sooyoung got luck on one thing though, they were able to spend their break together, they both took their lunches and made their way to the break room, Sooyoung sat down checking her phone while Haseul microwaved her food. She saw that she had a text from Jinsoul asking her how the brownies she made were, Jisnoul had decided to bake them at almost three in the morning the night before and had left a piece for her to eat during breakfast today. Sooyoung loved them so much, as she always did with everything Jinosul did, that she even brought a little bit with her for work to eat after lunch. 

“What's got you smiling so much '' oh, she didn't notice when Haseul had sat down in front of her nor how she was smiling at her phone and just quickly sent out a reply to Jinsoul telling her that it was the best brownie she’s ever tasted. 

“just my roommate, she made brownies last night and was asking how they were” she said, finally taking a piece of her lunch, also made by Jinsoul. Maybe she was too spoiled, she made a mental note to get Jinsoul something after constantly feeding her these past weeks. 

“and how were they?” Haseul said looking down at her food instead of her, Sooyoung thought it was weird but didn’t want to mention it, not really in the mood to disrupt their break.

“incredible, she’s gotten so much better at baking lately now that she’s always home”

Haseul kept listening to her talk about Jinsoul, she knows she’s probably talking too much but is a habit she's not trying to fix, she loves Jinsoul, she loves bragging about her but maybe she shouldn’t just talk about another girl when her crush is right in front of her which is why she decided to ask Haseul about her day instead. 

Haseul jumped at the opportunity to tell her about how she actually managed to cook yesterday for the first time this week “why haven't you been cooking? you are eating right?”

The nervous smile Haseul gave her made her worry more than she probably was allowed to.

“I mean I do cook but like noodles and stuff like that, that is easy and quick and cheap but yesterday I made a proper meal with actual food, my friend sent me a recipe she loved so I decided to try it out” 

“you’re ok tho right?”

“yeah just a little stressed over rent but i’ll be ok” there was a sudden sadness in Haseul’s eyes that Sooyoung didn’t know how to fix despite wanting to do it so badly so she went with the easiest routes of all and went back to their topic of food.

“So what did you cook?”

It seemed to work because Haseul went back to her usual cheery self and talked about the meal she did, she even gave her some to taste since she had brought the leftovers to eat today because the recipe she got was for two people that eat a lot. 

“wow it’s really good I didn't know you could cook?” she ignored the way her mind went to Jinsoul again when she tasted it, she’s pretty sure Jinsoul had cooked the same thing the week before but maybe she was just crazy. 

The rest of their break was back to normal once Sooyoung focused on Haseul and Haseul alone, there was a reason why she liked her and she remembers it every time they spend time together. Haseul was easygoing and charming in a goofy way? her jokes were something else but her laugh was one of the things she liked the most about her, Haseul was caring and organized but she was also not afraid to be carefree and spontaneous, she still remembers that one day Haseul invited her to a fair that was close to their work just because she had seen a couple of girls with souvenirs going into their store and wanted to know what it was all about, is actually one of her favorite memories of Haseul since they rarely spend time together after work hell Sooyoung wasn’t even brave enough to text her even if she’s had her number for the longest time.

Their break ended faster than Sooyoung wanted and they had to go back to work for the rest of their shift. Sooyoung was distracted though, she’s not sure what it was that made her rethink everything but she decided she wanted things to change, maybe it was Haseul’s attitude when she mentioned her roommate or how she realized how much of a coward she is but she's been starting to think that Jinsoul and her is never going to happen and maybe she should try out with Haseul. Is not like they've been friends for years and she never actually got the balls to ask her out and she obviously is crushing on her little groupmate from class so maybe is time to move on. As much as that hurt.

She's always liked Haseul but she's never been able to put all her attention on her because of Jinsoul so maybe she should do better, Sooyoung is pretty sure Haseul likes her back so maybe making a move should be easier right?

By the end of their shift, when they were gathering their things and getting ready to leave Sooyoung finally did the thing she’s been dying to do for months and actually asked Haseul to text her that she got home ok. She could see the surprise on Haseul’s smile but it seemed like the good type so she took it as a good sign. Sooyoung actually wanted to kiss her cheek goodbye but maybe now, in the middle of a pandemic, wasn't the time to get that brave so she opted for a wave once they had to part ways. 

___________

  
  


Sooyoung ended up getting a text just as she was walking up the stairs to her apartment “look, is my neighbor's cat, she always wait for me isn't she cute?” it was a goofy picture of her with a cat, Sooyoung smiled and had to resist the urge to send a “you’re cuter” text and instead sent a “please pet her for me” text and opened the door. She was instantly met with the smell of cookies, she frowned as she put her keys on the bowl they keep next to the door and put almost all her clothes on the clothes bin Jinsoul put because “we can’t afford to be sick so we’ll take every precaution needed” and of course she would do as she said. Jinsoul had just made brownies last night and she’s doing cookies now, if she kept this up they’ll have to go grocery shopping way too soon again.

After showering quickly she finally greeted Jinsoul with a kiss on the cheek and asked her how her day was, Jinsoul told her she spent the day playing some games since she had to prepare for her e-girl career. Sooyoung just laughed at her and sat down on the chairs of the kitchen island.

“What are the cookies for?” she asked putting one on her mouth and regretting it because they were still hot.

Jinsoul just laughed at her “Chaewon and Hyejoo are coming to drop a few things and I told them I’ll give them cookies”

“for your twitch thingy right?” 

“that’s right, speaking of which, you have to help me come up with a username” 

“what about hotnerd, that’ll fit you” 

Jinsoul threw the baking mittens at her as she laughed, at least she got that out of her. They ended up sitting on the couch thinking about while they waited for their visits with HunterxHunter playing in the background. Jinsoul really was a nerd. It was cute. So much for trying to get over her.

She texted Haseul again when Chaewon and Hyejoo finally arrived, bragging about the cookies Jinsoul made “look at these, they’re so good” she sent her with a picture of herself eating a cookie. She could hear Chaewon and Jinsoul chatting in the kitchen.

[haseul] you’re so mean, now i want cookies

_don’t cry i’ll bring you some next week_

[haseul] that’s a whole week away

She didn’t notice Hyejoo sitting next to her and looking at her phone “who are you texting, did you get a girlfriend without telling me?” she said joking.

Sooyoung almost jumps out of her seat, “you scared the shit out of me, and no one, just a coworker”

“do you like her?” Hyejoo asked her, softly, Sooyoung just nodded, they were talking quietly neither wanting Jinsoul to hear.

“did you give up?” they both knew what she was talking about without having to say it outloud, Hyejoo was the only person Sooyoung has ever talked to about liking Jinsoul.

“i’m thinking about it, i don’t know though”

“How does this girl make you feel?”

“at ease, things seem so easy with her, is not the same homey feeling i have with her but i can see things going that way”

Hyejoo didn’t say anything for a while, it seemed like she was thinking a lot about what to say next “you should do what you think is right”

“Jinsoul feels right but she does too” 

The moment was interrupted by Chaewon that suddenly sat on Hyejoo’s lap demanding attention “what are you guys talking about?” 

“Sooyoung was telling me about her coworker she’s texting”

She didn’t see the look on Jinsoul’s face, she only heard her say “the one you like?”

She wasn’t sure why it felt weird answering that “yeah” Jinsoul knew she liked her coworker, she told her a while ago so it shouldn’t be weird that she was finally talking to her, she felt like she was cheating somehow though, so much for wanting to get over Jinsoul and focusing on Haseul, that was a lot harder when you live with the girl you’ve been in love since forever.

“since when do you guys text each other” Jinsoul asked again, Sooyoung tried to think if there was jealousy in her words but didn’t conclude anything, maybe Jinsoul was just curious about it.

“is recent, very recent”

They stared at each other for a while, she wasn’t sure why everything felt wrong now she just wanted to go bed and sleep until tomorrow, avoid having Jinsoul looking at her like that, it wasn’t fair, Sooyoung knew Jinsoul’s been talking with that girl she always play Animal Crossing with so why couldn’t she talk with the girl she liked, the worst part is that Jinsoul wasn’t saying anything, she herself was the one that felt like she was doing something bad and she hated it.

“well, i guess we’ll be going” Chaewon finally said breaking the silence “tell us when you’re starting to promote you and thank you for the cookies, bye Sooyoung”

Chaewon took Hyejoo’s hand, she looked as confused as she felt and they left, just like that, Sooyoung felt guilty again, Jinsoul loved the girls and they felt like they had to leave because of her. 

“i’m sorry” Sooyoung said once the door was shut.

“why are you sorry” Jinsoul said walking back to the kitchen, she felt her phone vibrate and saw Haseul’s name in her notifications.

“i don’t know” she said honestly, she’s never lied to Jinsoul and she wasn’t about to start now.

“do you think your coworker likes you?” Jinsoul asked instead, as she started cleaning the kitchen, putting everything away.

“Haseul” she said slowly, she was bringing her two girls together, although treating Haseul like she was on pair with Jinsoul was weird, sure, she’s liked the girl for a while now but she’s in love with Jinsoul, even if she’s trying to move on.

“huh?” Jinsoul looked at her confused.

“her name is Haseul, she’s nice i think you’d like her”

There was a whole battle in Jinsoul’s face and Sooyoung didn’t know what to think of it. So she decided to keep talking “i think she likes me, i don’t know if i should go for it though”

“why wouldn’t you?” Jinsoul finally said, lifting her head and looking directly at her, Sooyoung wasn’t sure what the right answer was. She knew what she wanted to say but she didn’t have the courage to do it, very afraid of the consequences it could have in their relationship.

“i don’t know, maybe because we’re in the middle of a pandemic, is not easy to date someone now i guess”

“i think you should go for it” she felt her heartbreak right there and then, she wasn’t aware she was waiting for Jinsoul to be against it, maybe a part of her was hoping Jinsoul would say something else, something among the lines of _“i love you, date me instead”_ but alas that was not the case. 

“maybe i’ll do it” 

They ended up going to bed after that despite the fact that it was still quite early, Sooyoung could hear from her room Jinsoul walking around her room, probably setting up everything for her twitch channel. She wasn’t sure if she should text Haseul or not, she felt weird still, maybe the distraction would be good though. 

Checking her phone she saw the message Haseul had sent her before “is it me or do you have a sweet tooth?” it read, she couldn’t fight the smile on her face, things felt weird but Haseul made her feel so at ease with just one text, she’s always been able to do that and Sooyoung loves it.

“i dooooo, and my roommate always bakes sweet shit so i’m always eating them, i might get cavities at this rate” 

“gshsgdaj my sister is like that, she’s always eating sweets”

“sweets are the best ok, that’s just facts” 

They ended up texting until past 3 am about nothing and everything, she learnt about Haseul’s sister and how she had to help a lot with her growing up because her dad left them when she (her sister) was born, she also learnt that Haseul was studying music therapy, that she’s always loved music but she’s also always loved helping people so she was happy to bring her two worlds together all while Sooyoung told her about how she was kicked out of her house as soon as she turned 18 and has been working ever since and how she loved to dance but she doesn’t know how to make a living out of it so she’s studying business instead.

Haseul hasn’t been answering her last texts so it was safe to bet she had fallen asleep already, she checked the clock and it was almost 4am, she felt better now tho, she noticed that she was no longer hearing movement from Jinsoul’s room so she assumed she had finally fall asleep, she decided to scroll through instagram for a while, surprised when she saw Haseul’s profile in her suggested accounts and thought about if for a couple of minutes if she should follow her or not, it was a private account so all she could see was her bio.

23 years old

music therapy, crappy job 

🌈🌈

At least she was 100% sure she was gay now, so that was good. She was getting sleepy already so she said _fuck it_ and just followed her, she’ll think about the consequences in the morning. 

———-

The next days were very very weird, Jinsoul felt further away from her than ever before and as much as it hurts her, she thinks it is needed if she wants to get over her. At least for a while, until seeing her didn’t make her feel like her heart was breaking for nth time and she could just see a friend, she didn’t really see Jinsoul as a friend for long, it was very easy to fall in love with her and it almost feels like she’s always been in love with her. 

She knew it wouldn’t be an easy task which is why she’s been talking a lot more with Haseul, even going as further as calling her sometimes when she wanted to tell her about a new musical she watched that she thought Haseul might like.

She still doesn’t understand why Jinsoul is distancing herself but she doesn’t have the guts to really ask about it, she just assumes she’s busier with classes now that exams are closer and her newfound twitch career. Jinsoul still cooked for them, her way of showing she still cares, but instead of them having lunch together she usually took her plate into her room. Sooyoung wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt but it was ok, Jinsoul was focusing on her twitch channel and as much as she seemed down for some reason, she could see how her little project made her happy.

The channel was doing great, she had gotten a shoutout from both Hyejoo and Heejin, another one of her friends that had a fairly big social media presence, so she had managed to get a few viewers that then spread the word further and she now had a few hundred people watching her play games every day, Sooyoung being one of them. 

She didn’t tell anyone but she often tuned in secretly to watch her streams, instead of tuning in for classes, she knew that if Jinsoul found out she would be really mad at her but she didn’t have the motivation to sit through an hour and a half lecture.

Jinsoul was surprising entertaining (not that it surprised her, she knew Jinsoul was funny but it seemed like a surprise for everyone else) and she often saw messages on the chat asking her to either do mukbangs or a Gundam building stream, it seemed like she had found more people that like that nerdy side of her, it didn’t help that she was one of the prettiest girls there are so that also meant that she had a lot of people asking her about her love life. 

It was Wednesday already and she was currently texting Haseul, asking her how she managed to stay on top of her classes with work and the whole pandemic deal. All while she herself skipped yet another class.

“honestly i don’t know” 

Sooyoung smiled softly, she couldn’t wait for the weekend to come and be able to see her face to face again, the thought of seeing Haseul was the only thing getting her thought the week, well that, and the little notification that came from the twitch app that she totally downloaded because of Jinsoul.

She didn’t answer Haseul immediately and instead took her laptop and went to her only bookmarked website where she was immediately greeted by the sight of Jinsoul greeting all her viewers on the chat, she was playing Animal Crossing today, she sent a quick “that's not helpful :(“ text to Haseul and focused on Jinsoul in front of her screen.

“hey whitedove is here, she’s the one I was telling you guys about, i wanted her to play AC with me today but she says she has classes,” Jinsoul said once she saw the username in her chat saying hello while she waited to the game to load. 

_huh,_ thought Sooyoung, was this whitedove her classmate she was crushing on? she’d have to pay attention to the chat now.

 **_whitedove_ ** _: My class starts in ten minutes,,,_ Sooyoung read at the same time as Jinsoul did out loud.

“awww and you wanted to see me before class, i’m flattered” Jinsoul winked at the camera, she couldn’t help but feel jealous at the little interaction as all the viewers went crazy at the fact that Jinsoul was flirting with a girl, she’s seen that Jinsoul’s overall viewers were girls, which honestly made Sooyoung feel a little more at ease cause she knew how gross men were sometimes.

Once the game was finally on the screen, Jinsoul turned her full attention to it, Sooyoung only knew what Jinsoul had told her about the game, so, not much, but Jinsoul was chatty and funny and very enthusiastic about her villagers so Sooyoung found herself smiling through the whole thing. She could see this whitedove girl commenting once in a while and it seemed like Jinsoul only paid special attention to her since she answered every time she talked.

She even stopped playing to say goodbye to her when she had to leave. 

About fifteen minutes later Jinsoul went back to reading the comments and doing shoutouts to people that subscribed answering things like what she had for lunch, a game she wants to try, what got her into Animal Crossing, and about her love live, Sooyoung immediately tensed up as Jinsoul did when she realized she read the question out loud “i’m not dating anyone but, i’ve been talking to one of my classmates and i really like her” Jinsoul’s smile was so pretty that Sooyoung forgot for a second about how Jinsoul admitted to all her subscribers to liking her classmate.

Sooyoung turns her laptop off right away, feeling the tears pooling on her eyes and went straight to bed, it was barely 5 pm but she suddenly felt like doing nothing for the rest of the day.

The thought of texting Haseul passed through her mind but she didn’t have the energy to do so, however, it wasn’t needed as her phone’s vibration brought her back to reality.

 _“do you think you can like two people at the same time?_ ”, it was Haseul. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took forever i actually had half the chap done for months but didnt have the motivation and time to finish it before.  
> new twt acc since i deactivated the other one @etherealagain

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly started as a Jinseul idea but somehow it ended up being 97line instead when for some reason Sooyoung ended up being Jinsoul's roommate.  
> new twt acc since i deactivated the other one @etherealagain


End file.
